memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Return of the Archons
Streszczenie Podporucznicy Sulu i O'Neil zostaja wysłani na powierzchnię planety Beta III by odkryć, co stało się ze statkiem ''Archon'', kt óry zaginął w tym rejonie sto lat wcześniej. Rozpoznani jako obcy zwracają uwagę Prawodawców. Podczas awaryjnego transportu zwrotnego tylko jeden z nich wraca. Jest nim Sulu, w bardzo dziwnym stanie psychicznym.. Kapitan Kirk przesyła się na planetę, a wraz z nim zwiad w celu dokładniejszego śledztwa. Spock, Dr. McCoy, socjolog Lindstrom, i dwóch członków ochrony, Leslie i Galloway, wchodzą w skład zwiadu. Spock natychmiast zauważa dziwne zachowanie ludzi, którzy wydają się bezmyślni i jakby sterowani przez coś. Gdy wybija Czerwona Godzina sceneria ulega zmianie – rozpoczyna się Festiwal, czas brutalności i bezprawia. Zwiad zauważa trzech tubylców, Reger, Hacom i Tamar. Bilar i Tula, dwaj przechodnie, mówią, że Reger mógłby wynająć im pokoje po Festiwalu. Wygląda na to, że pytania przybyszy przerażają Regera. Mimo to otrzymują pokoje i postanawiają przespać się trochę. Festiwal kończy sie następnego ranka. Reger, zrozumiawszy, że zwiad przybył nie na Festiwal, stwierdza, że nie należą oni do czegoś, co określa jako Ciało, i zadaje dziwaczne pytanie: "Jesteście Archonami?" Rozmowę przerywa przybycie Prawodawców, zakapturzonych sług tajemniczego Landru. Prawodawcy nakazują zwiadowi udanie się ze soba, by mogli zostać wchłonięci. Kirk odmawia - co powoduje dezorientację. Orientuje się, że ich społeczeństwo jest oparte na bezwzględnym posłuszeństwie, a do aktu nieposłuszeństwa nie są przygotowani. Reger prowadzi zwiad do miejsca, gdzie mogą się ukryć. W drodze jednak staja się obiektem zmasowanego ataku poddanych Landru, dysponującego jakąś ogromną, telepatyczną mocą. Międzu atakującymi jest też... podporucznik O'Neil. Reger ostrzega, by nie brać go ze sobą, lecz Kirk nie chce zostawić członka załogi.. Spock odkrywa potężną emanację pola siłowego w pobliżu miejsca przesyły. Reger opowiada Kirkowi, jak to było, gdy przybyli Archoni: wielu z nich zginęło, znacznie więcej zostało wchłoniętych. Potem Landru zniszczył statek Archonów na niebie... Kirk kontaktuje się z ''Enterprise'', i dowiaduje się, że statek jest atakowany jakimiś promieniami. Deflektory chronią przed nimi, ale w tym celu trzeba przekierować prawie całą moc statku do tarcz. Łączność jest kiepska, ucieczka niemożliwa, a orbita zaczyna stawać się zstępująca. Jeśli Kirk nie powstrzyma ataku, statek zostanie zniszczony. Co gorsza, kontakt ze statkiem pozwala Landru namierzyć zwiad i zaatakować. Budzą się w podziemnej celi, ale McCoy, Galloway i O'Neil zniknęli. McCoy wraca – ale jest już wchłonięty. Wyglada na to, że taki będzie los całego zwiadu. Pojawiają się Prawodawcy I każą Kirkowi iść ze sobą, tym razem grożąc mu śmiercią w razie odmowy. Kirk zostaje zabrany do dziwnego pokoju: jest to komora absorbcji. Kapłan imieniem Marplon dokonuje przyłączenia Kirka do Ciała. Prawodawcy zabierają też Spocka, który, prowadzony w to samo miejsce, mija po drodze odmienionego, bezmyślnie szczęśliwego Kirka. Spock dowiaduje się, że Marplon nalezy do tego samego podziemnego ruchu oporu, co Reger. Ustrzegł zarówno Kirka jak Spocka przed wchłonięciem, i oddał im ich broń. Poinstruowany przez niego Spock wraca do celiell. Dyskutując o Landru i jego społeczeństwie Kirk i Spock dochodzą do tego samego wniosku: the w tym społeczeństwie nie ma duszy ; rozkazy Landru są poleceniami komputera. Kirk decyduje, że trzeba wyłączyć mu zasilanie. Spock ma wątpliwości, czy nie jest to pogwałcenie Prime Directive, Pierwszej Dyrektywy, ale Kirk uważa, że odnosi się ona jedynie do żywych, będących w rozwoju kultur. Gdy dołączają do nich Reger i Marplon, Kirk pyta o miejsce pobytu Landru. Reger wyznaje, że Beta III była wyniszczona przez wielką wojnę, gdy Landru, jeden z przywódc ów, postanowił cofnąć swój lud do prostszych czasów. Marplon twierdzi, że Landru wciąż żyje. Marplon zabiera Kirka i Spocka do Poczekalni, gdzie Landru ukazuje się wiernym – albo chociaż jego projekcja. Tam Landru z żalem informuje ich, że ich pojawienie sprowadziło wielkie zamieszanie, zatem zarówno oni, jak i wszyscy, co ich widzieli, muszą zostać zabici, by oczyścić pamięć Ciała. Rozwaliwszy ścianę strzałem z fazera Kirk poznaje prawdę: odkrywa starożytną maszynę, zbudowaną i zaprogramowaną przez Landru 6000 lat temu. To ta maszyna, która przywłaszczyła sobie imię Landru, kierowała po jego śmierci Ciałem, społecznościąBeta III. Na koniec zniewoliła wszystkich, tubylców i przybyszy, do stanu bezprzedmiotowego szczęścia, pozbawiając ich wszelkiej kreatywności. Kirk i Spock dyskutują z Landru, zadając pytania, na które nie zna on odpowiedzi, pytają o to, czy wie, że tworząc dobro tak naprawdę tworzy zło. W końcu maszyna dochodzi do konkluzji, że złem jest ona sama i dokonuje aktu samozniszczenia. Kirk zostawia na planecie zespół specjalistów, w tym Lindstroma, by pomogli odrodzić się kulturze w bardziej ludzkiej formie. Wpisy w dzienniku *''"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3156.2. Podczas okrążania planety Beta III próbując znaleźć jakikolwiek ślad statku Archon który zaginął tu sto lat temu, na powierzchnię został przsłany zwiad, składający się z dwóch oficerów Enterprise. Pan. Sulu wrócił, ale w bardzo dziwnym stanie psychicznym. Jego stan spowodował, że przesłałem się na planetę, by dowiedzieć się szczegółów."'' *''" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3157.4. Enterprise jest atakowane czymś w rodzaju termicznego promienia z powierzchni planety Beta III. Obecnie dowodzi główny mechanik Scott. Nasz zwiad został uwięziony przez istotę zwaną Landru."'' *''" Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3158.7. Enterprise przygotowuje się do opuszczenia Beta III w systemie słonecznym star system C-111. Socjolog Lindstrom zostaje na planecie wraz zespołem specjalistów, by pomóc w odrodzeniu kultury, bardziej zbliżonej do ludzkiej."'' Pamiętne cytaty "To wasza wina. Oni wiedz a, ze jesteśmy Archonami. To sa ubrania, które noszą, nie te!" : - Sulu "Nie jesteście w Ciele! Nie jesteście! Nie jesteście w Ciele!!" : - McCoy "Jesteście... jesteście... Archonami?" "A co, jeśli jesteśmy?" "Za dużo zostało powiedziane! Jeśli naprawdę jesteście - ''" "''Musiny ich ukryć, szybko! Prawodawcy!" "Umiemy zadbać o siebie." "Landru się dowie! Przyjdzie!" : - Reger, Kirk, i Tamar "Chodź." "Nie." "A więc umrzesz." : -'Prawodawca' i Kirk "Teraz, jeśli chodzi o Landru..." "Była wojna, zapaść – sami się niszczyliśmy. Landru był naszym przywódcą; znał prawdę. Zmienił ten świat. Cofnął nas – do prostszych czasów, czasów spokoju." : - Kirk i Reger "Chcieliście wolności; czas nauczyć się, że wolność nigdy nie jest darem – trzeba ją wywalczyć." : - Kirk, do Regera i Marplona "Mr. Spock, trzeba wyciągnąć mu wtyczkę." "Sir?" "Landru musi umrzeć." "Kapitanie - nasza pierwsza dyrektywa, o nieingerencji..." "To się odnosi do żywych, rozwijających sie kultur; myśli pan, że ta taka jest?" : - Kirk i Spock "Czy to nie staromodne?" : - Kirk, gdy Spock powala Prawodawcę uderzeniem w szczękę "On wciąż żyje. Jest tu, teraz. Widzi i słyszy. Znów się zniszczymy! Prosze, nie.'" :- '''Marplon', mówiąc o Landru "Oczywiście że jesteś." : - Kirk, gdy Landru mówi, że jest komputerem ""Jestem Landru." "''Landru nie żyje! Jestes maszyną! Zadano ci pytanie - odpowiedz!" : - Landru i Kirk "To jest ''prawdziwy Landru?" "''To, co z niego zostało, po zbudowaniu i zaprogramowaniu maszyny 6,000 lat temu." : - Marplon i Spock "Landru! Prowadź nas! Landru!" "To niepotrzebne, kapitanie; nie mają przewodnika – być może po raz pierwszy w zyciu." : - Lawgivers i Spock, po tym, jak Kirk sięga po broń "Teraz sam sobą kierujesz, Marplon; mam nadzieję, że dorosłeś do tego. Możecie zdjąć te szaty... Gdybym był na waszym miejscu, poszukałbym nowej pracy." : - Kirk, po zniszczeniu Landru-komputera "Jak czesto ludzkość /życzyła sobie świata tak spokojnego I bezpiecznego, jak oferował to Landru?"" "''I nigdy go nie dostaliśmy. Sądzę, że to kwestia szczęścia." : - Spock i Kirk Background Information * Bobby Clark, który wychyla się przez okno i krzyczy "Festival! Festival!" to znany z innych odcinków kaskader. to była jego jedyna "mówiona" rola. Widzieliśmy go również jako jednego z przybocznych Chekova w Mirror, Mirror. * Spock śpi w tym odcinku z otwartymi oczami, co możemy łatwo zobaczyć. * Czemu Festival ma miejsce, I jak często się zdarza, nie zostało ostatecznie wyjaśnione. * Zgodnie z zapiskami, "The Archons" to był klub, do którego Gene Roddenberry należał w szkole. *Ten odcinek był pierwszym z czeterech, w których Kirk stosuje technikę "zagadać komputer na śmierć". Powtarza ten manewr w , , i . Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Gościnnie * Harry Townes jako Reger * Torin Thatcher jako Marplon * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Udział biorą * Brioni Farrell jako Tula * Sid Haig jako Prawodawca * Charles Macauley jako Landru * Jon Lormer jako Tamar * Morgan Farley jako Hacom :i * Christopher Held jako Lindstrom Oraz * George Takei jako Sulu * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Sean Morgan jako O'Neil * Ralph Maurer jako Bilar * David L. Ross jako Guard Udział niepotwierdzony * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Bobby Clark jako krzyczący mieszkaniec * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Barbara Webber jako tańcząca kobieta * Nieznany aktor jako Osborne Kaskaderzy * Bobby Clark jako dubler David L. Ross de:Landru und die Ewigkeit en:The Return of the Archons (episode) es:The Return of the Archons fr:The Return of the Archons (épisode) it:Il ritorno degli Arconti (episodio) ja:ベータ・スリーの独裁者（エピソード） nl:The Return of the Archons Kategoria:Odcinki TOS